Wolfie's Yugioh Meme
by wolfgirlnowandforever
Summary: Terrorizing fangirls? Yuugi catching his first pokemon? Prince Atem and young Thief King breaking bread! All that and shopping cart jousting, on "Wolfie's Yugioh Meme"! Now with 40% more Rivalshipping!
1. Part One

**It's Time To Duel!**

**The Obvious Questions**

**Starting with the obvious – Who's your fave Yu-Gi-Oh! Character?**

Why do I have to choose? They're all so great!

Though… If I must chose, I suppose it's a tie between Yuugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura.

For the sake of this Meme, I'm going to screw the rules and chose whoever I want, okay~?

**What would happen if you and this character met?**

"E-excuse me, miss?" Poor Yuugi could barely make the words out. "Can…can you l-let go?"

The girl paid no attention to the miniscule duelist and squeezed tighter, almost suffocating the boy in her boobs. "Yuugi-chan~!"

"P-please miss, I'm-" Yuugi suddenly cut off, a blank look in his eyes before he spoke again. "Hands offa mah aibou, betch!"

The girl loosened her grip. "Yami?"

"That's right, now… OW! What was that for?"

"Bad Yami! Bad! Bring Yuugi back!" The girl chided, smacking Yami once more over the head.

"Now listen here you- OW! Stop doing that! You're hurting aibou's body!"

The girl gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yuugi!" She yelled in Yami's ear, trying to speak only to Yuugi. "Come back!"

There was a glow and it was Yuugi looking back at her. The girl squealed and squeezed Yugi once more.

Poor Yuugi could feel bruises forming all where the girl squeezed. –_How could you, Yami?—_

_-I'm sorry, aibou. She is a menace.-_

The girl continued squeezing, chattering about how she was his biggest fan, and that she loved his show, and could he maybe confirm if Puzzleshipping was real?

"Puzzleshipping? What's that?" Yuugi was unfortunate to ask. The girl got a wicked glint in her eye and let him go, in favor of taking his hand and tugging him forward.

"I'll tell you… after we spend the day together."

Yuugi could feel Yami bristle at that. "Like a date?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Oh no, nothing like that. I just want to hang out with you!"

"But I don't even know your name…" he looked around, hoping to see one of his taller friends to help him escape this lunatic.

She smiled. "Adriana. You'd know me better as Wolfgirlnowandforever."

Yuugi gasped. "The crazy girl that terrorized Ryou-kun?" Terror flooded through him.

"The very same."

—_Yami, help!—_

_-You're on your own for this one, aibou. I'm going to… figure out a way to save the world again or something.-_

—_Traitor…—_

**Throw your character into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

(It's a Pokémon crossover, betch!)

_The sun is always so nice here_, Yuugi thought relaxing in his favorite tree, just the right amount of sun shining down between the leaves. He'd chosen this spot ages ago, back when his dad left for his journey. It was high up enough that he could see anything and everything beneath him, but low enough that he could jump down and not break anything in the process.

He was on one of the higher branches, leaning against the trunk of the tree and just wasting time before he had to get home. His mother wouldn't miss him, after all. And his grandfather was probably ogling girls at the shop. He had hours to himself.

He sighed, his eyes closing. He sure did get lonely, but what could he do? It wasn't like he was going to get the opportunity to go on a journey like his father anytime soon.

The sound of several wings flapping drew his attention away from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and turned his attention to the source of the noise. What he saw confused him at first; several birds (Spearow? He was too high up to be sure…) were crowded around in a circle, pecking at something in the middle. One of them moved to the side and revealed that they were attacking a Pidgey, a young one by the looks of it. Yuugi leaned to get a better look, and saw that it was in real trouble. Without a second thought, he leaped from the tree and ran toward their midst, arms flailing, trying to get the Spearow away from the little guy.

Once the Spearow realized that Yuugi wasn't going to stop, they turned on him, jabbing and pecking at him with their beaks. Yuugi shielded his face from the blows, sparing a glance to the Pidgey. It wasn't moving, but at least the Spearow weren't after it anymore. He wanted to grab it and run, but that just wasn't an option right now…

"Natu, Confuse Ray!"

The Spearow suddenly stopped peaking at him, dropping to the floor and stumbling around. Yuugi turned to look at whoever had saved him when a sad noise to his left drew him.

The Pidgey was looking at him through half-lidded eyes. It looked on the verge of fainting, but it kept its head up as Yuugi ran towards it. Yuugi kneeled down besides it and tried to remember what his father had told him of Pokémon before he left. As he was wracking his brain, the guy who saved them had made his way over to them.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I was training my Ralts, and we startled the Spearow." The boy said, running a hand through his white locks. Yuugi noticed the Ralts next to the boy and his Natu. "We didn't mean for your Pidgey to get hurt."

Yuugi looked back and forth between the boy and the injured Pidgey. "It's not my Pidgey." Was all he managed to say.

"Oh… so why were you trying to protect him?"

"I don't know… I just couldn't stand to see it like that." _Like how I used to be,_ he thought. "I need to get it to a Pokémon Center, though."

"Well you can't carry him, his wing is broken." the boy pointed at the injured limb. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red and white ball. He pressed the button on the center and it grew. "Here, catch it and we can take him there."

Yuugi stared at the device for a second. Catch the Pokémon? He'd never done that before! "Catch it?"

"Yeah. You don't have a Pokémon yet, right?" He pushed the ball into Yuugi's hands. "This way you can start your own adventure!"

_Adventure…_ The words his mother told him long ago came to him now: _When you get your first Pokémon, you can go off on your own adventure. Your grandfather and I will happily see you off!_

Yuugi nodded and faced the Pidgey. They locked eyes, and Yuugi tossed the ball. It hit its target, and a red glow enveloped the Pidgey before it disappeared inside. Yuugi grabbed the ball, feeling the need to be gentle with it. The Pidgey he caught was inside. He had his own Pokémon now!

"Congratulations!" The voice interrupted his inner thoughts. He turned to the boy how had just now changed his life. "Let's go get it healed, okay?"

Yuugi smiled and nodded, watching as Ralts and Natu were put back in their pokeballs. They started off in the direction of the Pokémon center, when Yuugi realized something. "Oh, I forgot to ask. What's your name? I'm Yuugi."

"My name's Ryou. Nice to meet you, Yuugi-kun." Ryou paused, offering his hand.

"Same here, Ryou-kun." He shook the hand, and then looked at the pokeball. "Are you on an adventure, Ryou-kun?"

Ryou nodded. "I just left my hometown. Actually, I've only been gone two weeks. Natu was caught only yesterday. Lucky for your Pidgey."

"Sure was! I hope you don't mind… but could I travel with you? After Pidgey is all better, and I tell my mom, that is."

Ryou beamed. "Of course! It'll be nice to have a friend to travel with."

"Great!" The Pokémon center came into view. "Hey, Ryou-kun! I'll race you to the Pokémon Center!" He yelled, taking off.

Ryou laughed as his friend ran ahead of him. "You're on!"

**Pairings!**

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! Lovebirds?**

…Again you ask the impossible. *huffs* I love too many! Tell you what, I'll list three, one for each of the following. Though Puzzleshipping was my first OTP, I will do Rivalshipping, Apprenticeshipping, and Angstshipping. In that order.

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

He should have called first.

It was stupid, dropping in unannounced. Seto really hadn't thought this through… Well, what did it matter anyway? He'd had a little too much to drink, and stuff happened. He hadn't realized what he'd been doing-and who he'd done it with-until he woke up naked with a splitting headache next to his rival… with evidence that something non-platonic had occurred between them the night before.

Shaking off all doubts (because he was Seto Kaiba, for Christ's sake!) he pushed open the door to the game shop. Bells rang above his head, grabbing the attention of the man behind the counter. Yuugi lifted his face from the counter he was wiping, blushing bright red when he saw Seto at the door.

"K-Kaiba-kun!" He scrunched the cloth he was using in his hands, turning his amethyst eyes to the suddenly interesting floor. "What… what can I help you with?"

Seto let out a frustrated breath, walking closer. "You and I both know why I'm here."

Yuugi bit his lip nervously. "W-we have a large variety of games in stock…"

"Cut the crap, Yuugi!" Seto slammed his fist on the countertop. "I came here to talk about last night."

"What's there to talk about?" Yuugi refused to make eye contact, and Seto was sorely tempted to just grab his face and make Yuugi look at him. He resisted the urge, though, keeping his hands at his sides.

"Where to start? The part where I drunkenly kissed you, the part where our clothes came off, or the part where we woke up next to each other? Pick any topic."

"I'd rather not, Kaiba-kun." Yuugi went back to wiping the counter, albeit distracted. "Now, if you're finished, I'd like to get back to work."

Was he… dismissing him? Oh no, this was _not_ over.

"I'm not leaving until we discuss what happened. What, do you think we can go on as if nothing happened between us?" Seto shook his head in disbelief. "Yuugi-"

"_What_? What do you want to discuss, Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi glared up at Seto with a look of hurt in his wide eyes. "The fact that you and I had sex on your desk at Kaiba Corp.?"

"Yes, _that_." He walked around the counter.

"You wouldn't even look at me as you gathered your clothes and left the office! What the hell was I supposed to think?" Yuugi shook his head, the cloth balled in his fist. "It was a one time thing, okay? We can just pretend it never happened and go on with our lives. Okay?"

"No we can't. This isn't something I can forget, Yuugi!" Seto grabbed Yuugi's wrist and looked him straight in the eyes. "I know we were drunk, but that-"

"I wasn't drunk, Kaiba-kun." Yuugi started to turn his head, but Seto used his other hand to grip his chin, leaving him no escape. Yuugi's eyes shined. "You were, but I wasn't drunk."

Seto's eyes widened. "Yuugi…"

"I knew what was happening. I could have stopped you at anytime, but I didn't. I didn't! I should have known, but I… I…" He cut himself off, a tear slipping down his face. "I was stupid and thought I could pretend."

Seto's grip loosened. "Pretend what?" He needed to hear him say it.

"Pretend… that maybe…" Yuugi's voice fell so low that he barely mouthed the words.

"Maybe…?" Seto stroked Yuugi's bottom lip, enticing a shudder from the boy.

"That maybe you cared for me, just a little." He whispered, closing his eyes in anguish at the words from his heart.

He moved his hand from Yuugi's chin and moved it to the back of his neck. "Why do you think I came over here?"

Yuugi opened his eyes, a small glimmer of hope in them. "Why?"

"Because I do care." And with that, Seto pressed his lips onto Yuugi's, earning a small gasp from the boy. The kiss was gentle, and unbelievably sweet for Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba-kun…" Yuugi whispered as he was let up, a dark blush staining his pale cheeks.

"I think we're far beyond formalities, Yuugi." Seto placed his hands on the buttons of Yuugi's shirt. "Use my first name."

Yuugi smiled as he was pushed against the wall. "Seto."

**What would their first date be like?**

Master Mahaad looked so lonely all by himself.

Mana considered this from her seat. Even at the prince's-Oops, it was Pharaoh now-birth celebration, he secluded himself from everyone. It made Mana feel lonely herself.

She sighed. She wasn't able to convince him to sit with her at her magic lessons earlier. Every time she asked, he would say he would only if she got the spell 100% correct. She tried her hardest-she really did!- and all that got her was slightly singed eyebrows. Thank Ra for kohl.

Well the hell with it! If he wouldn't come to her, she'd just go to him! She drank the last of her wine and sat up from her seat. No one around her paid much attention, excluding Atem. When he saw where she was heading though, he smiled and turned his attention back to the scholar who he'd been talking to.

Was it weird that her stomach got all fluttery as she approached her teacher? It'd been happening recently, whenever she was near him. A smile formed on her lips when he turned and noticed her.

"Mana. What brings you here, stupid apprentice?" His monotone wiped it straight off her face. (Though it did nothing to stop the fluttering.)

"I'm visiting you in your miserable corner of solitude." She snapped back, childishly sticking out her tongue.

Mahaad's mouth twitched up the slightest bit. "I see."

"So…" Mana crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, copying his posture. "It's nice tonight, isn't it?"

"Now you're making small talk?" Mahaad raised an eyebrow. "Where is this coming from?"

"From me wanting to talk, okay? Geez." Mana turned her face away, her cheeks a light pink. She looked back when she heard a rumbling noise, realizing that Mahaad was chuckling. "Master?"

"I was teasing, Mana." Mahaad said, the laughter still in his voice.

"Oh…" Dammit! "Yeah, I knew that!"

He ruffled her hair. "Sure you did." His hand slipped from her head to around her shoulders.

Mana's stomach fluttered uncontrollably. She licked her lips nervously. "Isn't it boring here?"

"Not since you came." She wasn't sure, but she just may have seen him wink…

Nothing more was said for the rest of the night, and nothing needed to be said. They just stood there, his hand on her shoulder, watching the festivities.

The whole time, the fluttering didn't let up.

**Now your favorite couple . . . dressed as each other! 8D**

Ryou woke up disoriented.

He didn't open his eyes at first, trying just to figure out what the hell he was sleeping on. Whatever it was, it wasn't comfortable. It twisted his body, and left a crick in his neck. He was also vaguely aware that there was another person near him.

He ignored all this and sat up, blearily opening his eyes. He searched blindly for his clothes and found two items. Yawning, he slipped them on and groped the wall, searching for the door. He opened it and stumbled down his hallway, wincing when he stepped into his living room and saw what a mess it was.

Eh, it could be cleaned later. Right now caffeine was Ryou's top priority.

The pale haired boy turned to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets. Flour, baking soda… There! Behind a box of crackers, his savior! He pulled the can out and opened the lid, inhaling the sweet aroma. His one true love~

It almost pained him to wait for the coffeemaker to brew up the blend, but he braved the long moments and was rewarded greatly. He added a spoonful of sugar to his mug and drank in the hot liquid, ignoring the sounds coming from the other room. He was lost in the bliss, slowly becoming more alert as he drank.

Marik chose this time to make his appearance. "Mornin' Ryou. Coffee ready?" He mumbled, rubbing one sleepy eye while making his way to the coffeemaker.

"Mm." Ryou nodded his answer, hardly sparing the other boy a glance.

Marik poured himself a cup and added many of the French vanilla flavor packets they stole from the 7-11 down the street. "Can't believe you're up after last night."

Ryou drained the last of his cup before answering. "I could say the same to you." He stood to get more coffee.

A smirk crossed Marik's face as he took in Ryou's appearance. "Now Ryou, I must have screwed your brains pretty good if you forgot that the purple shirt is _mine_."

Ryou looked down in confusion. Oh.

"That's fine, though. I just took your clothes in retaliation." Marik tugged on the blue and white striped shirt he was wearing. "How you wear this is a mystery to me."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Funny. Now give it back."

Marik shook his head, an evil glint in his eyes. "If you want it back, you'll have to take it off yourself..."

Ryou slipped his hand underneath the stripped fabric, a sly smile slowly forming. "Okay then."

**What If . . . ?**

**. . . someone stole your favorite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

Ryou shuffled through his drawers, pulling papers out and placing them back in when they turned out nothing. He could have sworn that he'd put his deck in this desk…

_-Landlord? What are you searching for?-_ Came a voice from the millennium ring. Bakura appeared next to Ryou, his transparent form looking over Ryou's shoulder.

"Spirit, have you seen my deck? I can't find it anywhere…" Ryou opened yet another drawer that wielded nothing of help.

"Not today, landlord. Why do you ask?"

"I was going to duel Jonouchi-kun today at school." He gave up his search and walked towards the kitchen, Bakura following him. "I've looked all over."

Bakura made a cursory glance around the room and spotted the deck on the table. "Except here."

Ryou followed his gaze and brightened considerably. "Oh, thank you, Spirit!" He grabbed it and looked through it, not noticing the piece of paper flutter to the table top. Bakura saw it and began to read it, a look of annoyance and nervousness beginning to appear on his features.

"That's odd… my Change of Heart card isn't in here. Spirit, do you know anything about this?" Ryou's tone was colored with suspicion.

"You are not going to be happy, landlord." Bakura tapped his ghostly finger on the paper that fell from the cards.

Ryou picked up the paper and read through it, growing paler the more he read. "Oh no…"

Bakura nodded. "She's back."

_Dearest Ryoukins,_

_I fear that the time we spent together a while back was not enough to satisfy me properly. I miss you~! I took the liberty of taking your Change of Heart card on a little… well, let's call it a trip. I'll give it back! You just have to come and get it, okay~? I'll be waiting!_

_~Wolfgirlnowandforever_

_P.S. Kura, you better not keep Ryou from me! Or else._

Ryou sighed and hid his face in his hands. "I don't think I can handle her again…"

"So don't go." Bakura said simply.

"I have no choice! Change of Heart is in danger…" Ryou looked up with worried eyes. "It's special to me."

Bakura stared into his eyes for a second and sighed, frustrated. "Can I at least send her to the Shadow Realm after you get it back?"

Ryou looked appalled. "No, you may not! What did I say about sending people to the Shadow Realm?"

Rolling his eyes, Bakura recited, "Every person I send to the Shadow Realm equals one week of no mind-sex."

"Exactly. I'll deal with this fangirl. Okay, Kura?"

Bakura's eye twitched at the term the fangirl used. "Got it."

**. . . Prince Atem and Thief King Bakura met when they were both little kiddies?**

Atem looked both ways, clutching the cloak tighter around him. Excitement thrummed through his veins, being out of the palace like this. No guards, no special treatments, nothing! He couldn't wait to explore the market place the servants always talked about.

There was a loud commotion to his left, and he rushed off to see it. A boy, probably a few years older than him, was running away from a very tall and burly man wielding a scary looking knife. The boy was clutching something in his arms. It looked like bread.

Atem could see that they were running towards him, so he ran back to his hiding place between two buildings. The boy rounded the corner and made a beeline for the place where he was hiding. Atem's eyes widened, as did the boy's, but the knife-wielding man's footsteps were close, so the boy covered Atem's mouth and gestured his to keep quiet. The footsteps ran right past them and disappeared ahead of them. After a while, the boy released Atem and sighed in relief.

"That was close." he said, leaning back and looking at his bundle. "Idiot should've known not to leave this out in the open." He turned to Atem and pulled back his hood, revealing a mischievous face almost hidden by bushy white hair. "Who're you?"

Atem blinked. "I'm the pri-" he suddenly covered his mouth with both hands. He couldn't just say who he was! Then he could get caught and have to return to the palace… "I'm Yami!"

The boy raised his eyebrow. "Yami? Never heard of you. I'm Bakura, and soon, everyone will know me as the King of Thieves!"

"King of Thebes? Like the pharaoh?" Atem asked.

Bakura looked at him like he was an idiot. "**Thieves**, not Thebes, moron."

Atem looked at the bread, his eyes wide. "You mean you stole that?"

Bakura looked proud. "From that idiot that just ran by. You should have seen his face!"

Atem was confused. "You enjoy bringing misery on others?"

"Misery? Who said anything about misery? He had food, I wanted it, so I took it." Bakura ripped a chunk off the bread and popped it in his mouth. "I don't see any misery there."

"But you stole something. Don't you feel any remorse?"

"No. There is no remorse for the desperate. I do what I have to so I can survive." Bakura's eyes we no longer focused on Atem, but in his memories. "And I _will_ survive."

Atem wanted to ask more, when he heard a voice in the distance, one that sounded very familiar.

"Prince! Where are you, prince?"

Bakura looked up, having heard it too. "Ha! You hear that, Yami? Stupid Prince got himself lost!"

"Uh…"

"Here." Bakura gave him a piece of his bread. "You're alright, Yami. For a kid, I mean."

"Aren't you a kid too?" Atem asked, staring at the bread for a second before sinking his teeth through it. "Hey, this is really good!"

Bakura chuckled. "It's just regular bread. And I'm not a kid, you probably live in a house right?"

"Uh, sure do!"

"I don't. I live on my own, get my own food, everything. I don't rely on anyone but myself."

"Doesn't it get lonely, Bakura?" Atem spoke through a mouthful of bread.

"A little…" Bakura grinned. "But it never gets boring."

"Prince! Hey, Prince, are you- Prince! Mahaad! I found him!" A little girl with dark brown hair ran up to Atem and tugged on his cloak. "Prince, what are you doing? The pharaoh is worried sick about you!"

Bakura stood up in horror. "_Prince_?"

Mahaad rushed up to them. "You found him, Mana? Prince! Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"I…I" Atem looked back at Bakura, shame coloring his features. "Bakura, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Breaking bread with the damned enemy!" Bakura muttered harshly. "Prince!"

Everyone looked at him, Mahaad stepping in front of Atem and Mana protectively.

"Prince. I swear, by the dead spirits of Kul Elna, you and your father will pay for what happened at my village. You'll pay with your lives!" He took off then, only sparing one hate filled glance back. Atem was left speechless as Mahaad ran for the guards, telling Mana to take Atem back to the palace. Atem put up no resistance as Mana led him back.

**. . . Your favorite dark and light duo took their first trip to the grocery store?**

"Yami, I really think this is a bad idea…" Yuugi chewed his lip nervously as he looked around from his place in the shopping cart.

"Aibou, it must be done." Yami said, a look of determination blazing in his eyes. "I will not allow that thief to insult us in such a way."

"…Yami, he just took the cereal box you were reaching for."

"Exactly! He knew we had intended to purchase that and he deliberately stole it in front of our eyes!" Yami ranted, his fists clenching on the push-bar.

"Still…" Yuugi looked down at the spot where Ryou and Bakura were, Ryou in his own shopping cart like Yuugi. "Why are you two dragging me and Ryou-kun into this?"

"Are we not a team? We must form a united front against that tomb robber!" Yami turned to face the snow haired ex-thief. "Hey! Hurry up, stupid thief!"

_He's lost it…_ Yuugi curled up into a ball and held onto the inside of the cart.

"Get ready to suffer, Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled across the parking lot. "Three!"

"Two!" Yami yelled back, bracing himself.

"One…" Yuugi and Ryou whispered.

"SHOPPING CART JOUSTING!" They yelled, running as fast as they could straight at each other.

Yuugi had a feeling they'd all have to go back to the store for some Band-Aids…

**. . . Joey took over KaibaCorp?**

(This is Battleshipping, figure out who's talking)

"So how do you like the way I redecorated, Moneybags? Ya shouldn't have made that bet… "

"…"

"Joey, I think you broke him."

"Nah Yuug', he's fine. Aren't you, Seto?"

"…"

"Seto-kun?"

"Seto?"

"I'm going to go write that suicide note now…"

"Seto-kun? Seto-kun, wait!"

"Yeah, I'll change it back! Me and Yuug'll even do that thing you like tonight!"

"…"

"Seto-kun? Set- Eh? Hey!"

"Put me down, ya jerk!"

"I'll forgive you once we're finished."

"Seto-kun! Not in your office!"

**. . . Your favorite character played DDR? Are they a Champ or a Chump? X3**

Anzu was looking at the two of them as if they were very young children.

Considering that they could hardly stand on their wobbly legs, she might have been right.

"If you can't even pass beginner level, how can you call yourself the King of Games, Yuugi? And Ryou, you're taller than him! Why can't you hit more steps?" she asked her gaze going back and forth between each boy, and the screen that proclaimed that they lost. Again.

"A-Anzu…" Yuugi panted. "We can't a-all be great dancers…"

"Yeah." Ryou mumbled beside him, face squished in a pillow. "You have the talent, we're just… mmh mumph mhmm." The rest of his sentence was unintelligible.

Anzu sighed. "I'm not letting either of you go home until you can master easy, at least." She set up the game again and attempted to get the two in an upright position. "All I ask is one win out of 72 losses. Just one!"

The music started again, Ryou and Yuugi moaning and shuffling their feet into another loss.

**Final One: Put your player on Shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**

(Oh, snap! It's something 5D's!)

They had been incredible back then.

No one could defeat them then. They were invincible.

But it only lasted a little while.

Yusei tried to help Kiryu. Oh, he tried.

Kiryu was too far gone.

Now those days were long gone.

After Sector Security took Kiryu away, Yusei knew that he hadn't tried hard enough.

He'd love to say he didn't care. But every time he was within the Facility's limits, his only thoughts revolved around finally seeing Kiryu again…

They never let him and the others in.

And now, staring at Kiryu-into those deranged eyes- from his D-Wheel, he could feel all those thoughts flood back.

"You traitor, Yusei!"

"Kiryu…"

Kiryu blamed him for everything.

It wasn't fair.

_I never wanted you to die, Kiryu_

(**Song: Let It Die by Three Days Grace**; Can you blame me writing 5D's? They kept saying 'You say' which sounds like 'Yusei'…)

**Your Move!**

**Tag some of your Friends!**


	2. Part Two

**A/N:** So I wrote the first half of this a couple of months after I finished the first Meme. I only just got around to finishing this. The two year gap started at around the 'undying love' part, so yeah, my writing style is different. But hey, I finished this, didn't I?

**It's Time To Duel!**

**The Obvious Questions**

**Starting with the obvious – Who's your fave Yu-Gi-Oh! Character?**

Yuugi Mutou is my all time favorite character in Yu-Gi-Oh, and has been for as long as I can remember. He's the sweetest, strongest guy on the show, and I love him best. But, seeing as I've already used him – Meme-wise – I will use my favorite female character, Anzu Mazaki. She's a really cool girl, and I hate how much she's bashed. I am not, nor will I ever be, a revolutionshipper *waves peachshipping flag* but I could never hate her for having a crush. She's not a bitch, or a whore, or evil. She's strong, loyal, and friendly, and a good role model!

**What would happen if you and this character met?**

Anzu looked at the weird Mexican girl clinging to her arm. She wondered if she should try to talk her into letting go of her, or just shake her off.

She decided to go with the first option. "Hey, miss…"

"Call me Wolfie." The girl supplied, squeezing the arm tighter. Anzu was starting to lose feeling in that arm.

"Miss Wolfie. Could you please ease up your grip?" Anzu asked. She attempted to wriggle the fingers on the clamped side and found that she couldn't.

"If I do that, you'll run from me like all the others." Wolfie said.

Others…? "You cling to strangers often then?" Anzu's arm was starting to feel a little numb now.

"You're not a stranger to me, Anzu! You were my idol when I was a kid!" Wolfie exclaimed.

Oh, a fangirl… Anzu took comfort in that this one wasn't one of her bashers.

"Okay, how about this then? If I promise not to go, will you let the blood flow back into my arm?" She thought she saw her fingertips go purple.

Wolfie hesitated. Anzu feared that she'd say no and lose her arm, when a sudden prickling sensation went through her limb. The girl had relaxed her hold, just enough for Anzu to feel again. She tried to step back and the shackle-like grip returned.

"Remember, you promised." Wolfie said.

Anzu sighed. "I won't leave. I don't break promises, you know that, right?"

"Well… yeah." Wolfie slackened her arms a little. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you, but I lose too many people that way. Ryou sprinted away the first time, and Yami kept trying to get rid of me when I was with Yuugi."

A nagging thought surfaced in Anzu's mind. "Ryou and Yuugi?"

Wolfie nodded, looking innocent enough. "I had to keep chasing them down. When Wolfie's got someone in her sights, you can't escape."

_Wolfie… Wolfie…_ Where had she heard that name before? She remembered Ryou mentioning…

_Oh no._ "Wolfie as in W-Wolfgirlnowandforever?"

Wolfie's eyes brightened. "Oh, my little cuties mentioned me? That's sweet of them."

It was that crazy stalker girl that kept tormenting the cast! "Uh Wolfgirlnowandforever-"

"Wolfie."

"W-Wolfie. You're not… going to do anything psychologically damaging, are you?"

"Of course not!" Wolfie squeezed Anzu's arm reassuringly. At least Anzu thought that was how Wolfie meant for it to be, as it only sent a shiver of fear down her spine. "I just want to hang out with my childhood hero. Now, what do you think of Yuugi paired up with…"

Anzu now knew why Yuugi and Ryou were scared to leave their houses.

**Throw your character into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

(Fandom: Pokémon again!)

"Anzu! Hey, Anzu!"

Anzu's Pikachu twitched her ears. She ran over to her trainer, who was busy weeding the garden with Sunflora. "Pi-pika."

Anzu wiped the sweat off her forehead. "What is it, Pikachu?"

Pikachu pointed to the road where she'd heard the call. Anzu looked in the direction and saw someone familiar running towards her.

"Chu!" cried her Pokémon as it took off to the person exuberantly. Pikachu jumped into his arms with no hesitation and began chattering to him.

"Hey Pikachu! Where's Anzu?" Pikachu pointed in the direction of her master and called out to her.

Anzu stood up from her place in the garden and waved them over. "Hey Yuugi!"

Yuugi rushed up to her, a broad grin on his face. "Anzu, you'll never guess what I have to tell you!"

She indulged him with a smile. "Oh? I bet I can guess."

"Betcha you can't." Yuugi said, petting Pikachu's head.

"Let's see… you got a new game that no one's ever seen before?" She motioned for him to follow her inside the house.

"No." Yuugi went in after her. "Two more guesses."

"Um… You saw a rare Pokémon in your backyard?" Anzu rinsed her hands at the kitchen sink and turned to look at him.

"Wrong again. Last chance."

She decided on something that wasn't very likely. "Hm. You captured a Pokémon?"

Yuugi looked shocked at her answer. "Eh? How did you know?"

Anzu felt a chill pass through her. "You really caught a Pokémon?"

"Yup!" Yuugi shifted Pikachu in his arms and pulled a Pokéball out of his pocket. "It's in here. Wanna see?

"Yeah, let's see it." Anzu said.

Yuugi pressed the center of the ball and released his Pokémon. A little Pidgey blinked up at the two of them.

"A Pidgey?" Anzu knelt down to its level. It chirped at her and hopped to its master. "How'd you get it?"

"It was being attacked by a group of Spearow about a week ago. I saved it and another trainer helped me catch it by giving me a Pokéball." Yuugi answered, letting Pikachu down to pickup his Pidgey. "It just got healed. Now I can-"

"Start your Pokémon journey." Anzu finished for him. She gathered her Pikachu in her arms and held it close. "Meaning you're leaving."

Yuugi blushed. "Yeah, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning with my new friend Ryou."

Anzu sighed, trying not to show how upset she was. "That's why you came over?"

"W-well, yeah. I wanted to see you before I left." Yuugi's blush deepened as he tried to keep eye contact. "Are you mad I didn't tell you sooner?"

She squeezed her Pokémon to her chest. "Not mad. It's just… Pokémon trainers travel for months on end without going home. I'm going to really miss you, Yuugi."

"I'll miss you too, Anzu." Yuugi brought his eyes up to hers and kept them there. "I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that promise, Yuugi Mutou." Anzu smiled. "Don't you dare abandon me."

"I-I would never abandon you!" Yuugi sputtered. "Where'd you get that idea-Oh teasing me."

Anzu tried to hold in the laughter unsuccessfully. "I know you'd never do that. Geez, did capturing that Pidgey knock all the common sense out of your head?"

"A little." Yuugi admitted. "Catching Pidgey was a rush. It was the same with Pikachu, wasn't it?"

"You were there, Yuugi. You saw how excited I was." Anzu answered, letting her mind play over the fond memory, absentmindedly stroking her Pikachu's ears. "I can't believe it's been five years."

"I wonder if Pidgey will evolve as fast as Pikachu did." Yuugi said, shifting his Pokémon in his arms. "How long did it take for Pichu to evolve into Pikachu?"

"She evolved within the year."Anzu said, walking over to the cabinet. "Remember how much we freaked out when she started glowing?"

"I remember screaming louder than you did." He said sheepishly.

"I remember that" Anzu giggled. She looked at Yuugi's Pidgey. "It's going to evolve quickly if you're training it, Yuugi."

"You really think so?" Yuugi asked, a wide smile on his face.

Anzu was about to answer when a loud scream resonated from her front yard. She and Yuugi glanced at each other before rushing outside.

The sight before them caused Yuugi to double over in laughter.

A white haired boy was standing motionless in the center of Anzu's front yard. Anzu's Miltank was rolling around him, preventing him from moving.

The boy noticed Anzu standing by the house and called out. "Please miss, call off your Pokémon!"

She bit back a smile when she realized the humor in the situation. "Miltank, stop using rollout!"

Miltank ceased her rolling and walked over to Anzu. The boy breathed a sigh of relief and slumped to the ground. Yuugi, now mostly in control of his laughter, walked over to him and offered him a hand up.

"Sorry Ryou, I should have warned you about Miltank." He said, shamelessly grinning. "If it helps, she did the same thing to me the first time I met her."

"It helps a little." Ryou said. He held out a small bottle."I came over because you forgot Pidgey's medicine."

"Thanks so much Ryou! I knew I forgot something when I left this morning." Yuugi put the bottle in his front pocket.

Ryou smiled at his friend, and waved to where Anzu was. "That's your friend, right?"

Yuugi looked back at her, a soft smile on his face. "Yeah, that's Anzu."

**Pairings!**

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! Lovebirds?**

Rivalshipping, no doubt about it. I love how Seto and Yuugi interact in the show, and their personalities go together perfectly. At least in my mind… I like how Yuugi, with his kind disposition can put up with Seto's bullshit, and how he's patient enough to deal with all his little outbursts. Seto's a jerk, but he actually respects Yuugi no matter what. He knows how boring life would be without Yuugi. It would take a lot for them to get together, and it would take AGES, but the end result would leave them both satisfied.

On the other hand, I also really support Peachshipping. What's this, a yaoi fangirl who likes a hetero ship? Yes, one of _those_ people. When I was a little kid watching Yu-Gi-Oh via 4kids entertainment, my number one favorite couple was Yuugi and "Téa". That didn't leave me, even as a yaoi crazed teenager. It's sweet and cute, and pretty much canon. It's the happy ending anyone would love to have.

So, which am I going to use? Rivalshipping. Because I eff-ing can.

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

"I love you."

Yuugi looked up from his carton of Chinese food, eyebrows raised all the way up to his golden bangs. He swallowed a mouthful of half-chewed noodles before asking, "What?"

"I said I love you." Seto said, not lifting his gaze from his laptop.

Yuugi blinked for a few seconds, processing the information. Then he smiled and resumed eating. "I already knew that, Seto."

It was quiet for a while after that, the silence only broken by chewing and the clacking of the keyboard.

Seto's hands finally stilled after Yuugi had polished off the first carton. "Aren't you going to say it back?"

Opening the next carton of food, Yuugi giggled. "Well, I expected the first time we'd say 'I love you' to each other would be a little more… romantic."

At Seto's raised eyebrow, Yuugi elaborated. "Chinese food isn't romantic."  
The corner of Seto's mouth tilted up. "I said it first. What's more romantic than that?"

"Well..." Yuugi leaned forward and kissed the little smile on Seto's face. "I suppose that's true. I love you too, Seto."

Satisfied, Seto resumed his work. He had only typed a few words when his view of the screen was obstructed by a piece of Mushu Pork held by a chopstick.

"And because I love you, Seto," Yuugi said cheerfully. "I'm going to make sure you eat regularly, starting tonight. Open wide~"

Seto rolled his eyes, but indulged Yuugi by closing his laptop and allowing the other to feed him. It was worth it, just to see Yuugi's smile.

**What would their first date be like?**

10:16.

He said he'd be home soon. That was three hours ago.

Yuugi sighed, turning away from the clock. He should have known better. Seto was always forgetting that they had plans. They'd been together for three months now, and they had never even had a real date. Yuugi knew what he was getting into with Seto, but it still hurt when he was forgotten again and again, in favor of Seto's work.

Yuugi was wondering if he should just get out of his somewhat dressy clothes and go into bed, when he heard the key scraping at the door. He glanced back at the clock. 10:22.

Sighing, he turned towards the door to greet Seto, and was surprised to see him with a box from the Cheesecake Factory. What surprised him even more though, was the apologetic expression on Seto's face. Seto Kaiba only wore that expression when he was truly sorry.

"I'm sorry, I only just remembered we had a date." Seto said by way of explanation, surprising Yuugi more. "And since it was too late to make the reservation, I stopped to get us dessert instead."

Yuugi bit his lip, not entirely ready to forgive him. "You're _very_ late."

"I know. I want to make it up to you." Seto said, sitting down beside him. "I even left before I finished all the work on my desk."

Yuugi smiled at that. It was really something special. "I'm just glad you came before I went to bed."

Seto kissed his temple. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"Of course I put up with you." Yuugi said, opening the box. "I'm the only one with enough patience to."

Rolling his eyes, Seto handed him a fork and they set to work on the dessert. Seto even put his arm around him as they ate.

As long as Yuugi had moments like these, he'd never regret choosing Seto.

**Now your favorite couple dressed as each other! 8D**

"So when are you coming home?" Yuugi asked, holding the phone against his ear with his shoulder as he tried to fold the shirt in his hands.

"Maybe tomorrow." Seto answered. Yuugi could hear him shuffling papers through the phone and smiled at the image that appeared of Seto with the phone held against his ear the same way as him. "If I can finish the merger contract by tonight."

"That's great, Seto. I've missed you." Yuugi said.

"I've missed you too." The papers stopped rustling for a second. "More than I thought I would."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuugi asked, shifting his shoulder a bit to listen better.

"It's only been two weeks. But I miss you so much that I hardly get any sleep at night."

"Oh, Seto…"

"Do you ever feel like that, Yuugi?"

Yuugi stopped folding the laundry and pressed the phone to his ear with his hand. "Seto, of course I do. I can't sleep at all the first couple of nights whenever you leave. I miss you just as much as you miss me."

He could hear Seto smile into the phone. "That makes me feel better then."

"Better about what?"

"Wearing one of your shirts under my suits."

Yuugi's eyes widened and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "One of my shirts? But, Seto, I'm so much shorter than you!"

"I know that. That's why the suit doesn't come off until I get in the hotel room."

Yuugi giggled and ran his other hand over the coat he was wearing. "Well, you're not the only one who dresses up in his boyfriend's clothes."

"Really?" Seto sounded surprised.

"Your white trench coat is my favorite, Seto."

**What If…?**

**. . . someone stole your favorite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

Anzu furrowed her brow as she searched through her bag again. She emptied it on her desk when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

It wasn't among her books and homework assignments, so she began to shake out all the papers, starting to get worried now. She knew for a fact that she put the card in her bag when she left for school.

"Hey Anzu!" Yuugi cheerfully greeted her. Anzu looked up and smiled, but she couldn't hide the worry in her eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked, sitting at the desk beside hers.

Anzu bit her lip, unsure if she should answer him honestly. Then again, this was Yuugi. She told him everything. "I think my Shining Friendship card was stolen."

Yuugi's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, beginning to place her belongings back in her bag. "I always put it in my bag every morning and bring it to school with me. I've looked everywhere, but it's not in my bag or around the classroom."

Frowning, Yuugi thought for a second before asking, "Do you know who might have taken it?"

Anzu shook her head. "No one's been particularly snippy with me or anything, if that's what you mean. Oh, I wonder where it could be…" She shuffled the papers in her hands again, knowing that the card wouldn't be in there.

Yuugi crossed his arms over his chest, deep in thought. "We should tell the guys about this, Anzu."

She shook her head. "They'll just cause trouble."

"Come on, Anzu." Yuugi said. "They'll make sure you get your card back no matter what."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She said, but she smiled. "Okay, we'll tell them. But you have to make sure they don't beat anybody up."

"Of course!" Yuugi exclaimed. "Besides, my pacifist ways have rubbed off on them a little."

"Only a little." Anzu said as she stood up. Yuugi stood up as well. "Where are they right now?"

"Playing basketball."

"Did they invite some girls?" She asked, an angry look crossing her face.

"Um…" Yuugi looked a little nervous. That was enough to confirm Anzu's suspicions.

"Those pervs! If I catch them looking at the girls like those guys did back tenth grade, I'll kick their butts!" She yelled. She dragged Yuugi by his wrist out the classroom door. "Even if they end up finding my card!"

Yuugi smiled at her eagerness. They'd find that card no problem. Anzu was leading them.

**. . . Prince Atem and Thief King Bakura met when they were both little kiddies?**

Atem stared at the thief the guards had captured earlier. The boy (he didn't look older than Mahaad) was sitting in the corner of his cell, staring back at him with angry violet eyes. His hair looked like it was supposed to be white, but right now it was a sad grey color, and his clothes were torn and filthy. But the thing that struck Atem the most was the bloody gash on the boy's face. It was jagged, like someone had used something other than an knife to cut him, and took up all of his right cheek.

Atem turned to his father, who was also looking at the boy in the cell. His father had an almost sad expression in his face while he looked at the thief.

"Father, why did you bring me here?" Atem asked, wincing when the boy's fists clenched at the sound of his voice.

"I want you to decide the fate of this prisoner, son." His father said, nodding towards the thief. "Show me what kind of Pharaoh you will be."

Atem's eyes widened. "But… But father, I can't—"

"Yes you can, son. You will be pharaoh someday, and I need to know how you will rule."

Atem gulped uncertainly. "But what if I sentence wrong?"

"There is no wrong way. Look at this boy and do what you think is right."

He looked at the boy. This person was a criminal, Atem knew that. Thieves were usually punished very harshly, at least that's what Mana told him. He'd never actually seen one being punished.

The boy looked him right in the eyes. It unnerved Atem, making eye contact with someone who's fate was in his hands. He saw anger there, hatred. But the longer they stared, the more Atem saw. Sadness, uncertainty.

Fear.

Fear? Atem blinked and suddenly it was gone, replaced by more anger. But he'd seen it there, he knew he had. He hadn't known that criminals could feel fear. But this was just a boy. He may have been a few years older than him, but he was still a boy.

"What did he steal, father? Just food?"

"Yes." His father replied, but he said nothing more after that.

Atem nodded to himself. This boy did not deserve to lose a hand for simply feeding himself. But he had to be punished for taking the food out of someone else's hands.

"He should be banished from the kingdom, father." He said at last. The thief looked surprised hearing that.

"Is that all, Atem?" His father asked.

"Yes." Atem said, stepping back from the cell.

"I'll have it ordered then. Come along son."

Atem followed his father out though the hallway. He glanced back when he heard the thief's voice.

"Big mistake."

Atem's eyes went wide. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

"You'll see. You'll wish you killed me someday, little prince."

Atem shook his head. "That's not the pharaoh I want to be."

"Like father like son." The thief murmured angrily. Atem didn't understand what he meant by that, but he heard his father calling and chose to ignore it. It wasn't like he'd see this boy again, so it didn't matter.

**. . . Your favorite dark and light duo took their first trip to the grocery store?**

(It's like a prequel to the first one!)

"Get the steaks."

"Bakura, I can't afford them." Ryou said, a little exasperated.

"If you put the cream puffs back—"

"I'm not doing that." Ryou interrupted his look-alike.

Bakura pouted. "Why do you get to pick what we get to eat?"

"Because I'm paying for the groceries." Ryou said, feeling his patience wearing away.

"Those cream puffs cost more than anything else in the shopping cart!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Maybe you should get a job if you care so much!" Ryou yelled back.

Bakura backed down at those words. "I'll be good now."

"If you mean that, can you go get the cereal?" Ryou asked, looking at the watermelons. "I'm not done here yet."

"Fine." Bakura mumbled. He walked into the cereal aisle, going for the colorful boxes that contained the sugary cereals both of them liked. He saw that there was only one more box of their preferred brand and immediately reached for it. Another hand grabbed it just as he did.

"Let go of the box Tomb Robber, and I'll let you walk away."

"Pharaoh." Bakura hissed, tightening his grip on the box.

They stared each other down for one brief moment before all hell broke loose.

When Ryou came into the aisle, he was only slightly surprised at all the damage. Oh sure, it looked like a warzone (if a warzone could be made out of various overly sweet cereal boxes) but when he saw Bakura and Yami gripping the plastic bag that the Fruity Pebbles came in, he knew he only had himself to blame. He shouldn't have let Bakura out of his sight. If he'd only called Yuugi earlier, he thought. They could have coordinated their shopping trips so this exact thing wouldn't happen.

Yuugi came into the scene as they crashed into another shelf and sent even more boxes raining down.

**. . . Joey took over KaibaCorp?**

Seto Kaiba stared at the stock information and was dumbfounded at what he was seeing.

His company was doing really well this past week, better than before even.

He'd lost his company to the mutt this past week.

He laid his head on his hands and let out a long sigh.

How could Wheeler, someone with no prior knowledge about the business world, increase his company's value so much?

It didn't make any sense.

All his time and effort went into that company, and some nobody came along and did what he did in a fraction of the time he did. What did this say about him?

That he was a failure. He was a failure as a business leader, and as a provider.

What was the point of even getting up in the mornings now?

A tentative hand touched his shoulder. He looked up into the vibrant eyes of his lover.

"How are you holding up?" Yuugi asked, the soft smile unmistakable, despite the touch of sleep still lingering in his face.

"Hanging in there." Seto said, lowering his hands. Yuugi brushed Seto's bangs away from his face affectionately.

"He promised to give you back your company in a few more days." Yuugi said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "You can last until then."

Rolling his eyes, Seto drank his now lukewarm coffee, grimacing at the taste.

Yuugi glanced at the newspaper Seto had been looking at earlier. "His success doesn't make you a failure, Seto."

Seto feigned indifference when he answered. "Of course it doesn't."

"I mean it." Yuugi said. "You built that company up to what it is today. Without you, Kaiba Corp. would still be selling weapons of war. You turned it into a company that puts people's interests before some warhead's ideals. Who else could do that but you?"

Seto pretended he was apathetic, but hearing that really did lift his spirits.

"Besides, now that you aren't working over a hundred and twenty hours a week, I get to see you more often." Yuugi peeked up at him from the corner of his eye. "So you could call it a blessing."

"Blessing?" Seto inquired. "Is that how you see it?"

"Yup." Yuugi said cheerfully. "Enjoy yourself a little."

Seto finished the rest of his coffee. "Okay then. You have half an hour to get dressed and be ready to go."

Yuugi lifted an eyebrow in interest. "And why's that, Seto?"

"We're going to enjoy ourselves like you said."

**. . . Your favorite character played DDR? Are they a Champ or a Chump? X3**

There was a big crowd around her, but Anzu barely heard their shouts of encouraging words. She kept her eyes on the screen as she moved her feet in time with the music. It felt good to let loose on the Dance Dance Revolution machine again.

_Up, down, up, left and right, left, left._

The announcer continued praising her and chiding her opponent as the round continued, though she only paid marginal attention to the other person. _Up, left, right, down_.

She wasn't even breathing hard. Her breaths came out even, years of dancing conditioning her body for this kind of stuff. She briefly wondered if the other person regretted choosing the hardest level.

Perfect kept flashing on her screen and Anzu smirked. Time to make it a little more interesting. She dropped down and began using all her limbs as the song came to a close. She heard someone cry out "You've got to be kidding me!" and giggled to herself.

The machine declared her the winner and praised her some more. She saw that she'd gotten the high score, and by twice as much as the last one.

She turned and held out her hand to the loser. "It's okay, Yami. You can't expect to beat me on your first time."

Yami pouted and stood up by himself. "I demand a rematch."

Anzu crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "You look exhausted. Go sit down before you collapse. And send Otogi over, I promised him a game."

Yami looked like he was about to argue, but one look and he went over to the table where the rest of their friends were sitting. Joey looked like he was about to die laughing, and Yuugi gave him a sympathetic pat on the back and handed him a soda. Anzu smiled at the scene as Otogi sauntered over for his butt kicking.

**Final One: Put your player on Shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**

(Song: Kaleidoscope Eyes, Panic at the Disco! Warning: It got a little suggestive at the end...)

Seto Kaiba never imagined he'd fall for someone like Yuugi Mutou.

Honestly, he never imagined falling for _anyone_, but he especially never considered Yuugi as a possible option. Yuugi was his rival, someone he had to defeat. He'd never been nice to him, or any of his friends, but Yuugi never seemed to mind. He always insisted they were friends, no matter what scathing remarks Seto threw at him. In hindsight, Seto should have seen it coming. What started as mild toleration soon became respect, admiration.

Yes, he felt empty if Yuugi wasn't around. But he only realized that when Yuugi left for Europe after high school.

Seto found himself counting the days Yuugi was away on a calendar. As days turned to weeks, he began getting letters from Yuugi. Sometimes they were short and sweet, sometimes they went on for pages. He answered every one of them, becoming increasingly personal with each new envelope.

It was in one letter that Yuugi admitted he'd always had a thing for brown hair and blue eyes.

He wasted no time when Yuugi came back. Seto Kaiba was a smart man. He knew he wasn't the only one who had an eye on him, and he wasn't the only person with Yuugi's preferential colorings.

Seto had always thought he'd have Yuugi on his knees after he'd finally defeat him in a duel. He never imagined he'd be the one falling to his knees for _him_.

But Seto found that he didn't mind as he heard Yuugi's breath coming out in quick pants, his hands tangled in his multi-colored hair. To Seto, there was no sweeter sound than hearing his name coming from those lips.

**Your Move!**

**Tag some of your Friends!**


End file.
